Nilrem Quest
One of the 5 List of God Item Quests, Nilrem can be one of the most challenging for a lowbie god with low saves or AC/AB. The first half of the quest presents itself with creatures whose breath can leave you stoned for 10-15 minutes at a time and the second half boasts demons that hit hard and are difficult to damage much less hit in melee. Magic-type characters do pretty well on this quest, with the right spells. The adventure begins as you climb off a ship at the Ruhta Docks. A man stands at the quest start to spur you on your way. Since this quest is long enough when you already know the right way to go, I am just going to the the fastest way through. Start by heading to the top of the map and the transition. Don't leave this map if you aren't buffed and ready because the next map will spawn almost right beside you. The second map holds a secret for those interested in minimizing space in their inventory. There is a house in the middle left portion of the map with a trapped and locked door. Inside the farm house is a single enemy and in the far corner is a black crate containing a Nilrem Pouch. (This one is -80% of weight, so you will still carry a bit of the weight of items inside the bag, but the size of this bag makes it invaluable to people who want to organize inventory within the smallest space possible.) When you are done picking up the purse, continue to the transition at the very top of the map. The next map is a bit tricky, but you can avoid spawns altogether by hugging the trees. The first part of this map is to hug the tree to get to the first transition which takes you to the very top of the map. From the top of the map, you will hug the tree line again to find the secret transition in the treeline (hard to see if you aren't looking for it). That is the only way to get to the next area. The next map is uncomplicated. Follow the path from end to end to get to the next transition. There is no key for the gate; it's already unlocked. In Nilrem Woods East, you will take a little detour as shown on the map. Bind here to make it quicker to return and take the transition at the very bottom of the map. On the refuge cliffs, you get your first piece of storyline to go with the quest. There is a statue of a female sorceror on the far right side of the top of the map. "Find my marker, where I rest. Within is the stone of passage to the Dark. There you will find my husband. Once loving and caring, now twisted by my death. Hurry, save my true love before the anger within his heart engulfs him! Your hearts are true and brave; now I can finally rest." Walk back to the center of the top portion of the map and there is a transition behind the waterfall which takes you to the lower part of this map. Enter the tent (which door is trapped) and kill the beholder inside (Tent Boss). You will find a Wizard Slash (loot) and Heart of Love (Rose). Take the rose outside the tent. On the far right side of the map in an alcove is a standing stone (trapped) and when you set the rose on the stone, you are awarded the Stone of Passage that the female sorceror spoke of. Now you can return to your bind. Go to the transition at the top of the Nilrem Woods East map to continue the quest. Stay on the path as best you can to minimize the number of demon spawns you get. When the path ends, make your way as far to the left side of the map as you can and there will be a cave marked by brush. Don't worry, you can still use the transition. From the transition, make your way to the top of the map and to the far right. At the end of a single "passage," is a cave transition that takes you to a previously unreachable portion of the map hidden by cliff walls. (Arrow marker is where the cave is. Pink dot is where you are taken to.) There is a Woods Boss (giant demon) to defeat upon arrival, and he drops the Nilrem's Black Ring (nice spell and acid immunitites). With the way cleared, you'll find a locked door in a tree stump in the center part of this portion of the map. The Stone of Passage grants you entry. Inside Nilrem's Lair, you need to find a Key located in the room at the top right corner of the map, inside the Liquor Cabinet (hey, what place is safer from intruders?). The Key will grant you access to downstairs and the final map. There are other miscellaneous loot items if you take time to peruse bookshelves and crates, but nothing of monetary value. (Plenty of joke value though!)